fallout_chicagofandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
2 Birds 1 Stone A round by any other Name Action Boy Adamantium Skeleton Aftershock Airbourne Akimbo Alchemist And Stay Back Animal Friend Ant-Man Aquaholic Archer Armor is for Cowards Arsonist Assassassin Athletic Atomic! Awareness Ayyy Baptized By Fire Battlefield Saint Berserk! Bigger They Are... Binary Linguist Birthday Boy Biter Bleeding Shot Blind Fighting Blind Luck Bloody Mess Bomberman Bone Head Boom Headshot Booze Hound Born Leader Breaking Bad Broad Daylight Bulk Trader Burden to Bear Camel of the Region Cannibal Caravan Network Case Of The Mondays Cat Burglar Center of Mass Charge! Chef of the Wastleland Chem Resistant Chemical Engineer Chemist Child Killer Cleave Close Enough Commando Comprehension Computer Whiz Concentrated Fire Consumer Contact Network Control Freak Counterfeiter Counter strike Cowboy Cunning Bastard Cybernetic Engineer Deadly Charm Deadly Pursuit Deep Sleep Demolition Expert Die Hard Die! Coward Dodgey Double Crosser Drunken Master Duke of Hazard Educated Endure the Elements Entomologist Escape Artist Evasion Eye for Eye Falconeer Farm Boy Fast Healing Fast Metabolism Feign Death Ferocious Loyalty Finesse Fire Man Fist of the North Star Flower Child Fortune Finder Friend of the Night Fully Loaded Gene Splicer Get Excited Ghastly Scavenger Ghoul Commander Ghoulify Gray Matters Grease Monkey Grim Reaper's Sprint Grounded Gunslinger Hand Loader Hardcore Here and Now Heave Ho! Heavyweight Hematophage Hipster Hit the Deck Hobbler Hot Streak Hunter I'll Sleep When I'm Dead I'ma Firin mah Lazer I am Become Death In Shining Armor Incubator Infiltrator Initiative Inquisitors Eye Inspire Intense Training Inventor Iron Fist Iron Lungs Iron Man Irradiated Beauty Jet-eye Knight Junk Rounds Junk Vendor Junkie Jury Rigging Just a Flesh Wound Just Lucky I'm Alive Kama Sutra Master Keeping Count Klepto Punch Lady Killer Laser Commander Lead Belly Lead Foot Life Giver Light Step Light Touch Like in the Movies Little Leaguer Living Anatomy Lonesome Road Long Haul Lucky Lucky Strikes Mad Bomber Make it Count Man Vs Wild Man's Best Friend Masochist Master Exploder Medieval Meltdown Miner Miscount Miss Fortune Mister Sandman Mister Apocalypse Mobility Money is Power More Like Chafe Mail Mostly Harmless Mutation Prone Mysterious Stranger Named Bullet Nerd Rage! Nerves of Steel Night Person Ninja No Scope Nuclear Anomaly Nuka Chemist Old World Gourmet Pack Rat Paladin/Devourer of the Wastes Paradox Broadcaster Paralyzing Palm Pathfinder Payday Personal Improvement Pharmacist Piercing Strike Pistol Messiah Placebo Plague Lord Plasma Spaz Pocket Sand! Point Blank Shot Power Armor Training Powered by Money Psychotic Puppies! Purifier Pyromaniac Quick Draw Quick Pockets Rad Absorption Rad Child Rad Regeneration Rad Resistance Rad Tolerance Rain Man Raining Death Rapid Reload Resource Access Retention Ricochet Shooter Ride It Like You Stole It Ringin' any Bells? Rise and Shine Road Warrior Robin Hood Robot Repairman Robotics Expert Roll With the Punches Run 'n Gun Runner Sadist Scout Scrounger Shamanic Sacrifice Shotgun Surgeon Silent Running Skill Boost Slayer Smooth Criminal Snake Eater Sneering Imperialist Sniper Solar Powered Spartan Spirit Projection Splash Damage Spotter Spray 'n Pray Stat! Stealth Predator Stonewall Strong Arm Strong Back Stunt Man Super Slam! Sunderer Superior Defender Superior Mind Superior Tactician Swan Song T.G.I.F. T.K.O. Tag! Talking Shop Team Player Tech Vulture Terrifying Presence The Creator The Professional Thems Good Eatins Throw a Pair Too Drunk To Die Tooth fairy Toughness Trackless Step Trap Sense Trapper Travel Light Treasure Hunter Tribal Wisdom Tunnel Runner Twins Ultimate Fighter Unclean Living Unstoppable Force Using Your Head V.I.P. Protector Valkyrie Vigilant Recycler Voice of Treason Voodoo Fighter Western Movie Hero Wastelander Way of the Fruit Weapon Handling Weapon Rack What Plants Crave Whirlwind Attack Wolf Pack Whoops Yes Man AI Yin and Yang